The display panel having high quality images can be achieved with the rapid development of the display technologies (such as LCD panel or OLED panel). They have already become the mainstream of the market. However, in light of the conventional manufacturing technology for the display panel, it is very difficult to avoid the display defect. Therefore, it is very necessary to inspect the panel defects of the display panel during the manufacturing process.
In the convention method for examining the defects of the display panel, an original image of the display panel is acquired from a camera, and then the original image is transferred to the computer which analyzes the original image to acquire the defects of the display panel. However, the conventional method cannot accurately get the defect location and the difference between the defect area and the normal area so that the defects of the display panel cannot be quantified and discriminated.